gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set
A Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set egy 7 CD-s gyűjtemény a Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben hallható összes rádió műsorából. 2002. október 29-én adták ki. A CD-ket díszdobozban együtt, vagy külön-külön is meg lehet vásárolni. Az európai kiadású változat tartalmaz néhány dalt, ami az USA kiadásban nincs benne, és néhány dal egyáltalán nem szerepel semmilyen kiadásban. A két beszélgetős adó, a KCHAT, és a VCPR nem lett kiadva semmilyen formában. Egy Greatest Hits válogatás CD is ki lett adva 2003. április 30-án. Számlista= Disc 1: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 1 : V-Rock # DJ Talk - Lazlow # Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" # Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" # Megadeth - "Peace Sells" # Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" # Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" # DJ Talk - Lazlow # Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" # Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" # Anthrax - "Madhouse" # Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" # Slayer - "Raining Blood" # Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" # David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" # Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend"1 # Quiet Riot - "Cum on Feel the Noize"1 # DJ Talk - Lazlow # Reklám - Exploder # Reklám - Thor (includes hidden DJ talk) Disc 2: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 2 : Wave 103 # DJ Talk - Adam First # Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" # Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" # Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" # Blondie - "Atomic" # A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" # The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" # DJ Talk - Adam First # Nena - "99 Luftballons" # The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" # Spandau Ballet - "Gold" # Aneka - "Japanese Boy"1 # Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" # Animotion - "Obsession"1 # Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" # Corey Hart - "Sunglasses at Night" # DJ Talk - Adam First # Reklám - Sissy Spritz # Reklám - Synth and Jon (includes hidden DJ talk) Disc 3: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 3 : Emotion 98.3 # DJ Talk - Fernando Martinez # Toto - "Africa" # Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" # John Waite - "Missing You" # Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" # Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" # Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" # DJ Talk - Fernando Martinez # Roxy Music - "More Than This" # Squeeze - "Tempted" # REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" # Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" # Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" # Kate Bush - "Wow" # DJ Talk - Fernando Martinez # Reklám - Knife After Dark # Reklám - Petstuffers (includes hidden DJ talk) Disc 4: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 4 : Flash FM # DJ Talk - Toni # Hall & Oates - "Out of Touch" # Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" # Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" # The Outfield - "Your Love" # Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" # Bryan Adams - "Run to You" # Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" # DJ Talk - Toni # Go West - "Call Me" # Glenn Frey - "Smuggler's Blues"1 # Lionel Richie - "Running with the Night" # Toto - "Hold the Line"1 # Laura Branigan - "Self Control" # Boys Don't Cry - "I Wanna Be a Cowboy"1 # INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" # Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" # DJ Talk - Toni # Reklám - Blox # Reklám - Just the Five of Us (includes hidden DJ talk) Disc 5: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 5 : Wildstyle # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" # Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five - "The Message" # Zapp - "More Bounce to the Ounce" # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Davy DMX - "One for the Treble" # Mantronix - "Bassline" # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Man Parrish - "Hip Hop, Be Bop (Don't Stop) (Techno Remix)" (includes DJ talk) # Hashim - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" # Cybotron - "Clear" # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" # DJ Talk - Mr. Magica # Run-D.M.C. - "Rock Box" # Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Whodini - "Magic's Wand" # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Reklám - Degeneration # Reklám - Maibatsu Thunder Disc 6: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 6 : Fever 105 # DJ Talk - Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit # Michael Jackson - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" # The Pointer Sisters - "Automatic (Extended Version)" # Fat Larry's Band - "Act Like You Know" # Mtume - "Juicy Fruit" # Teena Marie - "Behind the Groove" # DJ Talk - Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit # Oliver Cheatham - "Get Down Saturday Night" # Rick James - "Getto Life" # Evelyn 'Champagne' King - "Shame" # Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" # Kool & The Gang - "Summer Madness" # René & Angela - "I'll Be Good" # Indeep - "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life"1 # Whispers - "And the Beat Goes On" # DJ Talk - Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit # Reklám - Salivex # Reklám - Yuppie and the Alien (includes hidden DJ talk) Disc 7: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 7 : Radio Espantoso # DJ Talk - Pepe # Deodato - "Super Strut" # Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" # Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)" # Machito and his Afro-Cubans - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" # Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra - "Jamay" # DJ Talk - Pepe # Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tu" # Unaesta - "La Vida es Una Lenteja" # Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" # Irakere - "Aguanile" # Benny Moré - "Maracaibo Oriental" # Deodato - "Latin Flute" # Tito Puente and his Orchestra - "Mambo Gozón" # DJ Talk - Pepe # Reklám - Fernando's Medillion # Reklám - Think Your Way to Success (includes hidden DJ talk) Megjegyzés :1 - Csak az európai soundtrack albumon.. Linkek Vice City Radio.com - A soundtrack hivatalos honlapja. Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Auto:_Vice_City_Official_Soundtrack_Box_Set Kategória:Zene Kategória:GTA Vice City Kategória:Soundtrack